Fairly OddDoremi
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: After arriving in Misora, Timmy Turner meet these witchlings, the Ojamajo's. They became best friends after find out their secrets. But what if Anti-Cosmo comes back and ruins their friendship?
1. 1: Timmy meets the Ojamajos

**Chapter 1**

**Timmy meets The Ojamajos**

In the city of Misora down the street, we see Timmy, holding his goldfish bowl with Cosmo and Wanda, is walking down the street with his parents. They are in Misora on vaction like they did in Townsville. (A/N) That was in my PowerPuff OddParents fanfic.)

"Man, I never been to this part of Japan before." Timmy said.

"I know Timmy, and there's an accessory store." Mrs. Turner respond. "Oh, I can buy some nice bracelets."

Timmy looked unimpress. They continue to walk down the streets.

* * *

At a shop called the Maho-Dou, there seven girls there making jewerly in the shop. One girl had red hair in two buns, pink eyes, and she wore a purple zip-up vest, a pink shortsleeved shirt, a tan belt, tan shorts and pink sneakers. Her name was Doremi Harukaze.

The second girl had brown-hair pulled by a orange ribbon, brown eyes with glasses, and she wore a pale yellow shirt with hints of white on it, an orange skirt, tan socks and brown shoes. Her name was Hazuki Fujiwara.

The third girl had blue hair, blue eyes, and wore a green shirt, a brown vest, blue pants and brown shoes. This was Aiko Senoo.

The fourth girl had purple hair and the same ponytail, purple eyes, and she wore a huge purple shirt with a yellow rim, dark purple leggings and yellow sneakers. Her name was Onpu Segawa.

The fifth girl had blonde hair in two ring-shaped buns, greenish yellow eyes, and she wore an orangeish red shirt, yellow suspenders, a white skirt, black socks and white sneakers. Her name was Momoko Asuka.

The sixth girl had pink curly hair pulled in pigtails, pink eyes, and wears a blue puffy sleeve shirt, a dark pink skirt, pink socks, and blue shoes. This was Poppu Harukaze, Doremi's little sister.

The seventh girl had long, bleach-blonde hair in two ponytails with wing hairclips, brown eyes, and she wears a white shirt with pink flowers on it, dark blue short shorts with orange hearts on them, and orange sneakers. This is Hana-chan Makihatayama, the girls' "daughter" and friend.

They all keep doing this but they haven't had any customers all day today.

"We have no customers today." Doremi said.

"Nope." Everyone said.

"I hope we get customers." Hazuki wondered.

"Yeah." Aiko agreed.

Suddenly, the door open to reveal Timmy and his family. The girls saw this and smiled.

"Konichawa!" The girls called.

The Turner's were confused when they said that.

"What did they say?" Mr. Turner asked.

Mrs. Turner just shrugged. Timmy looks and sees the girls that look about a yeard older then him except Poppu. Momoko saw that they are from American like she is.

"They said, Hello." Momoko translated in english. "You may look around and you may buy what you like to buy."

The Turner's smiled and they begin to look around. They came back, bought the stuff, and were about to leave.

"Mom, dad. Uh... Do you mind if I stay and look around for a while?" Timmy asked.

The Turner's smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, but we'll pick you up around at night." Mr. Turner said.

The Turner's except Timmy left. Timmy grabbed his goldfish bowl and looks around. The girls saw him looking at the place.

"That boy's so cute." Hana-chan said.

"Who is that boy?" Aiko asked.

"He must be new here." Onpu suggest.

"He's an American like me and Jake-chan." Momoko said, remembering Jake Long. (A/N) From my American OjamajoDoremi fanfic.) "Maybe I should help him out."

Momoko walked towards Timmy and bent down.

"Hello." Momoko called, getting Timmy's attention. "Can I help you around here?"

"Nah, I'm just looking not buying some girly stuff." Timmy said.

Momoko hold her fist with an anger sign but she smiled when Timmy looked at her. Timmy then looked around until he saw Doremi.

"Hi, I'm Doremi. Nice to see you and welcome to the Maho-Dou." Doremi said.

"Uh... What did you say?" Timmy asked, confused about her language.

Momoko came over to Doremi by side and spoke in english to translate, "She said Her name is Doremi. Nice to see you and welcome to the Maho-Dou. We speak Japanese but I can translate it for you."

"Uh, I think I have a better way." Timmy said, smiling at his goldfish. "Excuse me."

Timmy walked out to the back and Cosmo and Wanda turned back into their fairy-selves.

"Guys, I wish I could speak in Japanese when I'm talking to the girls." Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda held their wands and blasted at Timmy. He then waited and begin to speak, "Did it work?"

"I think it." Cosmo said.

Timmy then looked mad and walked towards the shop. The girls saw him and he begins to speak Doremi again.

"Hello, I'm Turner Timmy. Nice to meet you." Timmy said, in Japanese without him knowing.

"Hey, there." Doremi respond.

Timmy then notice his wish work. He turns around and made a victory sign without the girls knowing it. He turns around and begins to speak to the others, "Konichawa, I am Turner Timm. And who are you?"

"I'm Hazuki." Hazuki greeted, with a smile.

"Name's Aiko." Aiko greeted, with a thumb up.

"I am Onpu." Onpu greeted, with a wink.

"My name is Momoko." Momoko greeted, with a hand shake with him.

"Hana-chan." Hana-chan greeted, with a giggle and begins to hug him.

"I'm Poppu, I'm Doremi's little sister." Poppu greeted, hugging him too.

"Cool, well. I might hang out around here for a while and maybe to hang with yah'll with you like boy stuff." Timmy said.

The girls smiled and giggled as they showed Timmy around. Hazuki then saw a blue rat and she screamed. Aiko then hit the rat with the broom and it got out of the store.

"That'll teach yah." Aiko said, with a proud smile.

Hazuki then calm down and said to Aiko, "Thank you, Ai-chan."

Timmy thought about that rat. It looked familiar to him but what. Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda snuck inside without being spotted. Timmy saw them and then he hide them with him in the other room. The girls got confused.

"Guys, what are you doing? You going to disappear by those girls." Timmy said.

"But Timmy, we know about this store." Wanda said. "It's the Maho-Dou and we used to shop here."

"But why is it an accessory store?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember it being like this." Wanda agreed. "First it was a gift shop, a flower shop, then a bakery shop, and now it's a jewerly store with make-up."

"But if you guys know this store do you know these girls?" Timmy asked.

"Of course, their witchlings and they are train by the witch MajorRika." Wanda explained. "We know her and the other witches from the witch world ruled by the Queen."

"Their witchlings that can't be right." Timmy said.

Without him knowing, the girls saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy. They accidently gasp loudly which got Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda's attention.

"Uh, you don't see nothing. There illuions." Timmy said, smiling.

"Those are fairies." Hazuki said. "That means... Timmy-chan is a wizard."

Timmy was dumpfounded and he shooks his head. Wanda smiled and floated to the girls.

"No, no, girls. Timmy's not a wizard, he's a miserable boy with Fairy GodParents. I'm Wanda." Wanda greetd.

"And I'm Cosmo." Cosmo greeted.

The girls then now get it.

"We see." Momoko respond.

"Guys, you guys can't be seen. I'll never see you guys again." Timm called.

"Relax Timmy, their witchlings and that's okay with us." Cosmo said.

The girls heard what Cosmo said and they look at Timmy, who was staring at them until he begins to laugh.

"They can't be witchlings." Timmy said.

The girls look at each other knowing if they learned his secret, he has to knows since he has fairy godparents. The girls picked up a perfume bottle-like thing and pressed the button on it, and in a flash of light their outfits became Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan witch costume.

Hana picks up a compack and looks in the mirror. A pink backpack with wings appeared and she puts the dress on, then boots and gloves appeared, and she puts her hat on.

Poppu takes a dream spinner tap and presses the center button, it floats up and it becomes a red Ojamajo Doremi witchling outfit and hat. She puts on the dress, her shoes appeared, took her hands out to revealed gloves, and she puts on her hat.

"Pretty Witch Doremicchi!" Doremi shouted.

"Pretty Witch Hadzukicchi!" Hazuki shouted.

"Pretty Witch Aikocchi!" Aiko shouted.

"Pretty Witch Onpucchi!" Onpu shouted.

"Pretty Witch Momokocchi!" Momoko shouted.

"Pretty Witch Hana-chancchi!" Hana-chan shouted.

"Pretty Witch Poppucchi!" Poppu shouted.

Timmy saw the girls in their witchling outfits and he was impress about this.

"You really are witchlings." Timmy said. "COOL! I never seen witches that are so pretty and nice."

"Timmy-chan, we're good witchlings." Hazuki said.

Suddenly, little blobby fairies came out and they look like their owners. They are Dodo, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Fafa, Nini, and Toto. Cosmo and Wanda saw them and said, "Aww! They're so cute!"

"Their fairies too?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, Timmy-chan. We get them on our first witch test." Onpu explained.

"They all looke like you. Weird." Timmy said, looking at them.

The fairies came to him and greeted. They said their names which Timmy looks at them with an "aw" face. On top, MajorRika and Lala saw them.

"That boy has Cosmo and Wanda as his godparents. I thought I never see them again." MajorRika said.

"Well, I guess they never get the chance to tell you." Lala said.

Cosmo and Wanda look up and Cosmo blurt out, "Hey, MajorRika and Lala."

Timmy looks up and sees a green frog and another fairy only she's older then the little fairies.

"Hello, their Cosmo. Funny as I remember." Lala said.

MajorRika slapped her forehead.

"That's MajorRika. I thought you said she was a witch." Timmy said.

"She is it's just that, she got turned into a blob by me." Doremi said. "I was at the shop, I saw MajorRika, and I blurt out... she's a witch!"

"Yeah, but soon I'll be back to normal when they get their crystals back." MajorRika said.

"Oh..." Timmy understood.

Outside the shop's window, the blue rat watched and heared them all the time. It smiles evilly as it scurries away to somewhere.

* * *

In a dark place called Anti-Fairy World, the rat turns into an anti-fairy version of Cosmo and he wears monocle, a hat, and a gentlemen suit. He is Anti-Cosmo. He floats towards to Anti-Wanda who was eating a hot dog with her feet. Anti-Wanda turns around and she smiles when she sees him.

"Did ya get anything from that buck-tooth punk, honey bunny?" Anti-Wanda asked, in her southern accent.

"Actually my dear Anti-Wanda I found out that Turner is in this town called Misora." Anti-Cosmo said, in his faux british accent. "There are seven witchlings that are trained by a witch named MajorRika."

"Yeah, so?" Anti-Wanda said.

"So, if we get our hands on those witchlings, we might use them and their magic we might us it take over the earth." Anti-Cosmo said, then laughed evilly.

There was a pause until Anti-Wanda said, "What's a witchling?". Anti-Cosmo slap his forehead and a across his face with anger which ends the chapter.


	2. 2:Timmy hangs out with the Girls

**Chapter 2**

**Timmy hangs out with the Girls**

The next day, Timmy is with Doremi going to her house. They got in but Doremi stops him and says, "Take off your shoes."

"Why?" Timmy asked.

Doremi pointed where her family and her shoes are at. Timmy just took his shoes off and walked after Doremi.

"Mom, I'm home and I brought over a new friend!" Doremi called.

"Konichuwa!" her mom called.

That's when Doremi's little sister who wears a blue puffy sleeve shirt, a pink skirt, and blue shoes. She has the same hair doe as Doremi only curlier.

"Hey, Doremi. I got you that new set of beads you want." Poppu said, then notices Timmy. "Say uh... who's your new friend?"

"Who? Him?" Doremi asked. "This is Timmy-chan!"

"Hey, I'm Poppu, Doremi's little sister." Poppu greeted.

"And I'm Timmy Turner." Timmy said, in Japanese.

--

They had steak for dinner, as Doremi finally eats it all. **(A/N) I'm tried of Doremi not eating any steak so I'm making her eat it! NO FLAMES!!)**

Timmy ate some as he watches Doremi ate making him looked freaked out. Outside Doremi's window, a blue rat is watching and he saw Poppu with a dream spinner in her pocket.

"Another witchling?" Anti-Cosmo wondered. "That makes seven more witchlings. That will be brilliant!"

Doremi's mom scream as she hits the rat with her broom and closes the window.

"Pesty rats!" Doremi's mom said.

--

Later in Doremi's room, Timmy sat next to her with her fairy Dodo.

"So Timmy-chan, we some time and maybe we can do this again maybe someday." Doremi said.

Timmy smiled as Cosmo and Wanda watches.

--

The next day, he was with Hazuki in the park as he pushes her on the swing until they stopped.

"I'm so happy, Timmy-chan!" Hazuki said.

That's when Masaru came over and saw Hazuki with Timmy. He then raised his eyebrow and went over to them.

"Fujiwara." Yada called.

"Masaru-kun!" Hazuki said.

"Who's your new friend?"

"This is Timmy-chan, he's visitng me and my friends from America."

"Hey." Masaru said, gloomy to Timmy.

"Uh... what's up?" Timmy greeted, smiling.

"Well, I have to go I have some stuff to do." Masaru said.

He walks away as Hazuki watches and Timmy looks confused until he looked at the both of them.

"Oh, I get it. You have a crush on him!" Timmy shouted.

"No, Timmy-chan!" Hazuki said. "I just knew him since kindergarten and he's my best friend."

Cosmo and Wanda giggled but Timmy and Hazuki glared at them making them whistle.

Hazuki grabs Timmy and she sits on a spinning wheel. Timmy pushes her as he holds because he was being pulled as Anti-Cosmo as a raven watches them from a tree.

--

Later, Timmy was playing basketball with Aiko as Cosmo and Wanda watches but Aiko beats him.

Soon, he and her are skateboarding at the park, playing baseball, football, bike riding, surfboarding, volley ball, dodgeball, and many other sports as another person wacthes Aiko's friend Belinda **(A/N) Forgot her Japanese name)**. Anti-Cosmo watches them as a basketball until a boy grabs it.

--

Timmy is now with Onpu as he shows his talents to her and his fairygod parents disguise as school kids in the audience.

"Timmy-chan! Try singing!" Onpu called.

"Oh... uh okay!" Timmy smiled with a shrugged.

Timmy: **We can do anything ****if we do it together**

**kitto deaeru yo**

**Can do! nani kaga kawari hajimeru**

**atarashii watashi ni**

**kakikake no daiarii (diary)**

**tameiki wo tsuiteru**

**kokoro no koto ha mitsukaranakute**

**daisuki naribon demo**

**chigu ha gushiteru kibun ne**

**itsumo mitai ni waraenai**

**motto zutto**

**te no hira tsunaide nara**

**ameagari no niji ni aeru yo ne**

**We can do anything if we do it together**

**minna issho nara**

**Can do! namida mo yuuki ni kawaru**

**egao ni naru yo**

**We can do anything if we do it together**

**kitto deaeru yo**

**Can do! nani kaga kawari hajimeru**

**atarashii watashi ni**

**nemurenai yoru ni ha**

**te no hita wo sotto ne**

**ha-to no ue ni kasanete miru no**

**tanoshikute shikatanai**

**omoide tachi ga hirogaru**

**kurayami nan kako waku nai**

**motto zutto**

**yasashisa tsunaide nara**

**mita koto nai soraga matterune**

**we can do anything if we do it together**

**minna issho nara**

**Can do! nande mo dekiru kiga suru**

**kiseki ni naru yo**

**We can do anything if we do it together**

**kitto sagaseru yo**

**Can do! kokoro ga ha shagi hajimeru**

**atarashii ashita wo**

Onpu claps her hands and so did Cosmo and Wanda. Anti-Cosmo was disguise as a spotlight and was watching them, too.

--

Timmy is now with Momoko at her house, teaching him how to cook.

"Timmy, you want to make some brownies?" Momoko asked, in english.

"Sure." Timmy shrugged.

Momoko chops the chocolates, Timmy puts on boiling water, Momoko pour the chocolate in, Timmy poured it in a pan and cut them, and Momoko wraps them up. Momoko hugs him knowing she's proud he did a good job as Cosmo and Wanda smiles. Anti-Cosmo as a insect outside the window of Momoko's house.

--

Timmy watches Hana uses magic to makes some flowers and she pours all of them on Timmy, which made him sneeze and Cosmo, Wanda, and Hana-chan laugh while Anti-Cosmo was watching as a worm.

--

We see Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Poppu, Hana, and Timmy running through a feild with the sunset on the side as Cosmo and Wanda flys after them and they landed on each other and laughs.


End file.
